


New Beginnings in the Spring

by TuffEmily



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bi Yosuke Hanamura, Gen, This isn't said here but the whole gang is queer in some way, Yosuke finally repents, set after game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffEmily/pseuds/TuffEmily
Summary: After much contemplation Yosuke realizes his mistake and seeks to make up for it.
Kudos: 6





	New Beginnings in the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I felt pretty good while writing this one so if anyone has anything to say on it critical or otherwise i'd like to hear it all. thank you

Yosuke ran his hands through his hair. It was his last year at Yasogami High and he was thinking about how much time he had left till graduation. He did not know if he was going to move away to go to college, but he knew that no matter what the friend group he formed wouldn’t necessarily stick around. He thought back to last year. It was an awful time of fear but still despite that he learned so much. He kept in touch with Yu so he was not really scared of losing his friends, after what they went through it would be hard to separate them. Still he noticed of all his friends the one with the biggest gap between them was him and Kanji. Yosuke sighed. He knew this was his fault. He had said something awful things to him during that time. It was clear Kanji was quite insecure about it and every time Kanji tried to defend himself, he always tried to defend the presumed heterosexuality that jokes like Yosuke’s normalized in society. Yosuke had done some talking with Yu and realised he wasn't exactly straight. In hindsight he knew that he was probably just as insecure as Kanji but even still it really did not excuse his actions. He decided that it was time to apologize before they fully drift apart. Yosuke went to sleep with this new mission in mind.

After finishing his short morning routine Yosuke stepped outside. It was a bright day with a mild heat, Yosuke’s ideal if he was being honest. This was to be expected in April, but a little part of Yosuke was always scared that the Fog would come back. He supposed memories of when you helped stopped the world from being changed forever by several gods and a serial killer police officer don’t go away that easy. He pushed aside these thought he should probably see a therapist about and headed to his destination. Luckily, it was a Sunday today When he arrived at the shopping district, he headed for Tatsumi Textiles. Looking at the entrance he took a deep breath and walked in. 

Yosuke walked into the shop and saw Kanji sitting down working on something  
"Hello there how may I he- oh hey Yosuke whatcha doing here?"  
Yosuke looked at the ground and tapped his fingers together, his anxiety was starting to get the better of him.  
"I have something to tell you. Is there anywhere private around here?"  
Kanji tilted his head in confusion but did not pry. He brough Yosuke to a back room and pulled out a seat for him.  
"So, what did you want to tell me senpai?" Kanji asked.  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about stuff that happened last year."  
"Last year? Is something else weird happening again? I know there was those shadow operator guys but I hope it’s not as bad last time." Kanji said clearly very anxious over something starting up again.  
"What? no no its, some stuff I said to you last year." Yosuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
Kanji looked at Yosuke expectantly not knowing what he would say.  
"So last year after you accepted your shadow I, I said some really mean stuff. Pretty homophobic actually." At this Kanji just nodded.  
"Yeah you sure did that a bunch."  
Yosuke blushed slightly at such a blunt response.  
"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry. It took far too long for me to do this and I've really bad that I haven't said anything."  
Kanji was quiet for a moment as he processed all this information. Then he spoke up.  
"Thank you, Yosuke. I gotta admit I felt pretty bad for a long time cause of the stuff you said but I'm glad you finally said sorry."  
Yosuke bit his bottom lip in guilt. He knew he hurt Kanji's feelings, but it felt very different to hear him say so.  
"But I need to ask why are you saying sorry now? Seems you figured something out." Kanji asked.  
"Oh, right yeah. Well me and Yu did some talking and I figured out I'm bi. This was about a week ago or something when it fully hit me, but I think a part of me has known for a while."  
Kanji sat up slightly with clear surprise in his eyes.  
"You're bi? Damn senpai congrats for figuring that one out. Is this why you acted like that last year?" Kanji asked.  
"What do you mean is this why I acted like that?" Yosuke asked surprised.  
"Well I've been doing some reading and a lot of people in the closet lash out at those they think of as out in order to protect their self perception of themselves as straight and also cause they've bought into some of the bullshit they hear about folks like us." Kanji responded.  
Yosuke sat in silence for a moment. For one he was very surprised by Kanji's sudden profoundness but also it was hitting him hard how much sense this made.  
"I'm so dumb. I can't believe I acted like this because I couldn’t admit I had a crush on Yu." Yosuke said as he put his face to his hands.  
"Well you are kinda dumb but that happens to a lot of people." Kanji said smiling.  
Kanji stood up and held his arm out to Yosuke.  
"Thank you for telling me this. We pals?"  
Yosuke looked at Kanji in surprise for a moment but then took his hand.  
"Yeah of course we're pals!"  
Kanji drew Yosuke into a hug. A part of Yosuke wanted to escape the hug but as he was drawn in, he felt it rather refreshing to be so vulnerable with Kanji in this moment in a way he never let himself be before.


End file.
